


Cervus Foreteller

by Zodia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Gen, Genderswap, I am bored, One-sided Sora/Riku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodia/pseuds/Zodia
Summary: This is another AU story going off similarly to my other AU that I am doing. Female Sora has always had her own Chirithy. Since she was born as far as the trio was concerned. Now after Xehanort finally kicked the bucket, things should be looking good now. But that is far from it. Sora is plagued with dreams that make no sense.





	1. Prologue: Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I will also have some songs playing in certain chapters.

It was night over Destiny Islands. The stars twinkled being one of the only sources of light next to the moon. In a small house that belonged to the hero of Kingdom Hearts, Sora Skyline. She was sleeping in her room with her Chirithy cuddled in its own little bed. Sora at first was sleeping peaceful but then she started moving around.

           X

           The stain glass that was Sora’s heart floated in a black space. It was the only source of light in this black space. There was a soft chiming sound that was drowned out by unknown lightly distorted voices.

           _“Now Sora remember you weren’t planned or foreseen. It isn’t a bad thing. The best things in life aren’t planned. I love you Sora, never forget that. And since you weren’t planned it gives you something special. Something that change all that I have foreseen for better or worse.”_

_“I love you too father. And I understand.”_

_…_

_“Come on Sora let’s go!”_

_“Slow down Ava!”_

_*laughter*_

_“Who is this?”_

_“This is Sora, the master’s daughter.”_

_“So, you are Sora. It is nice to meet you.”_

_“Nice to meet you too.”_

_“What!? Our deepest apologizes for not recognizing you.”_

_“It’s fine…?”_

_“Aced you’re scaring her.”_

_“I didn’t mean too! I just think she deserves our upmost respect.”_

_“Again, another reason you turned out to be the bear.”_

_“Be quiet!”_

_*laughter*_

_…_

_“So, Sora is also a Foreteller like us?”_

_“Exactly Gula. She is the Cervus Foreteller.”_

_“So, she will also have a Union?”_

_“Maybe, maybe not. It’s up to her really.”_

_“Why is that?”_

_“She’s shier than Ava for one and two she doesn’t have a lot of confidence. So there something I need you all to do. If I do vanish.”_

_“And that is?”_

_“Keep an eye on Sora. Something tells me she is so much more than we realize.”_

_“We will master. Sora is like a sister to us.”_

_“Right. Don’t worry Master she’ll be safe.”_

_“That I have very faith in.”_

_…_

_“What are you doing kiddo?”_

_“Reading.”_

_“That wouldn’t be my book of Prophecies would it?”_

_“You said that I could change fate. So I deiced to read up on what I am changing.”_

_“Good idea.”_

_“Why is there a page missing?”_

_“I gave it to Gula.”_

_“What is on that page?”_

_“There is going to be a traitor among you soon. Which why I am very that you will there change that.”_

_“I see. I will do what I can father. For Daybreak, the people I love, and this world… I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe.”_

_“I like the sound of that.”_

_…_

_“Sora are you in there?”_

_“Gula? Ava? What’s going on?”_

_“It’s Sora. She hasn’t come out or eaten anything in days!”_

_“Can you blame her? Her fa—,”_

_“Ira don’t finish that sentence she might hear you.”_

_“Sorry.”_

_“She just needs more time.”_

_“How much more before she gets sick, Invi!?”_

_“We need to have faith in her Ava.”_

_…_

_“You’re Master Sora!”_

_“That I am. Need some help?”_

_“Ah…well…”_

_“Don’t fret Lady Sora will help you. She can be your secret tutor!”_

_“If it is okay…”_

_“As long as one less knows.”_

_“Of course!”_

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Strelitzia.”_

_…_

           _“Are you positive about this?”_

_“I am. It’s the only way to save Daybreak and the people I love.”_

_“If you say so. But what about the others?”_

_“They’ll be fine. They won’t notice that I’m gone.”_

_“Are you sure? Didn’t you father want them to keep an eye on you?”_

_“That he did, but with their Unions demanding more of their attention it should be easy to slip out unnoticed.”_

_“Alrighty. This is going to fun!”_

_“That’s the spirit Chirithy.”_

_“We’ll be sneaking around like ninjas!”_

_*laughter*_

_…_

_“Something wrong Master Sora?”_

_“Something bad is about to happen and I have to stop it.”_

_“Can I help?”_

_“No. I can’t risk you Strelitzia you are the future of Daybreak Town. You must remain here and keep everyone in the town safe. Are we clear?”_

_“Of course, Master Sora. I will do everything I can to protect Daybreak Town.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_…_

_“Luxu!”_

_“How did you find me!?”_

_“You don’t have good ideas when it comes to hiding from everyone. That and Father told me your role.”_

_“Did he now? Figures.”_

_“Luxu…there is something I need you to do.”_

_“Sure, what is it?”_

_…_

_“Sorry there little girl but there is no way you are completing this.”_

_…_

_“No, please Sora don’t die!”_

_“Please Sora, we love you.”_

_“Stay with us Sora!”_

_“Please Master Sora!”_

_“SORA!!”_

**** _…_

_**“Sora, please don’t go. I need you. I love you so much Sora. I’m begging you; I’ll give up, my Keyblade, my title, my role, my union, just… please don’t leave me.”**_

X

           Sora woke with a startled gasp and shot up coughing.


	2. Chapter one: The light that left (Happier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that has happened, the light sines brightly but not happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy.

With that startling wake, and violent cough, she coughed for a good five minutes before clamming down. She looked at her hand and sighed. There was blood on it.  

           “Sora!?” Shouted a worried Chirithy.

           Seeing the blood Chirithy ran out and came back seconds later with a pill bottle, cup of water, and a rag. Chirithy placed the water glass on the nightstand, handed Sora the rag, and jumped on the bed opening the bottle and getting a pill out. Sora used the rag wiping up the blood. She then took the pill and cup of water. She had been sick since after Xehanort’s defeat. She didn’t know when it started and only three people besides herself knew. Those people were her Chirithy, Master Yen Sid, and Merlin. Master Yen Sid and Merlin where the ones that made her the medicine. She would have to see them soon to refill the bottle.

           “Are you okay?” Asked Chirithy.

           “Yeah, sorry I scared you.”

           “Don’t worry about it.” Chirithy said. “What happened? Was it a bad dream?”

           “Yeah. It’s the same one. I see hazy images and there are distorted voices. I heard those names again.” Sora explained.

           “Maybe you should tell Master Yen Sid or Merlin about them. I mean they might have an idea, and if not, they might have something that can make them go away.” Chirithy explained.

           “Maybe.” Sora sighed and looked at her clock.

           4:50

           Sora groaned and laid down.

           “Want me to stay?”

           “Sure.” Sora said.

           Chirithy cuddled under Sora’s arms getting comfortable soon drifting back to sleep. Sora stayed up a minute longer before her eyes dropped, and she fell asleep.

           X—Time skip: 6:00—X

           Sora woke to her alarm and sighed. She turned it off groaned a little wanting to remain a sleep. She was considering on skipping school and just take the whole day to sleep. But Chirithy had other plans.

           “Wake up ya lazy bones! We got things to do today!” Chirithy shouted.

           “Chirithy…” Sora sighed.

           “Let’s get the school day over and done with. Then we head to Master Yen Sid’s to get the medicine refilled. And after that we are going to visit Goofy and Donald.” Chirithy exclaimed.

           “Alright, alright.” Sora got up heading for a shower.

Chirithy smiled proud of itself before heading over to the closet pulling out Sora’s school uniform and an outfit she could change into when the school day was over. The outfit was Sora’s normal wear. Now with that laying on the bed, Chirithy ran down the stairs going to get Sora something to eat. Chirithy poured Sora some cereal and waited for Sora to walk in. A few minutes later Sora came in her school uniform and bag slug over her shoulder. She sat and eat her breakfast. Sora was not wanting to go to school. She was lucky to make it through the whole day without coughing and someone seeing the blood she would cough up. Thankfully Chirithy was small enough to fit in her back and hand her the medicine if needed.

“Today is going to be great.” Chirithy said trying to get a smile out of Sora.

X

*Opening instrumental to Happier by Marshmello ft. Bastille*

X

 “I hope so.” Sora said.

After eating Sora opened her bag allowing Chirithy to jump in. Then Sora made her way to school. She was walking through her neighbor enjoying the soft ocean breeze that came up behind her.

X

_Lately I’ve been I’ve been thinking, I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier._

 X

As she walked, she noticed Riku and Kairi walking hand in hand. Sora smiled sadly and closed her eyes. They had been dating since Xehanort’s defeat. Sora was a little jealous and she too loved Riku but him and Kairi where happy. And that was enough for her.

X

_When the morning comes, and we see what we’ve become. In the cold light of day, we’re a flame in the wind on the fire we begun._

X

Sora continued her walk to school with images of the all the fun times they had together. Those images remined her of the last time she had spoken with either of them. for some reason they got into an argument. She couldn’t recall why it started and what was the reason for it.

X

_Every argument. Every word we can’t take back, ‘cause I think we both know the way that this story ends._

X

Sora felt like crying remembering the hateful words that Kairi and Riku spat at her. Ever since then, Sora hadn’t spoken with them in fear they would say more hurtful things. Sora continued her walk to school trying to cry and pushed those memories away. Sora arrived at school and went to her locker to get something and put other things away. As she was doing that she noticed Kairi and Riku walk past. The sparkle in her eyes vanished as she watched them.

X

_Then only for a minute… I want to change my mind ‘cause just don’t feel right to me. I want to rise your spirits, I want to see you smile, but know that means I’ll have to leave._

X

Sora watched them until they got out of sight smiling and letting a few tears fall. Chirithy saw this and comforted Sora.

“Don’t worry Sora, I’ll always be by your side.”

“Thanks, Chirithy.” Sora smiled walking to class.

Sora went through all her classes okay. The lessons where the only things that ever seemed to change at this school. Then lunch came. Sora walked up to the roof going to sit in her normal spot when she saw Kairi and Riku there. The two of them where being all lovely-dovey. Chirithy looked like it was going to snap seeing this. Sora simply turned away losing her sparkle once more. She looked back at them smiling and trying not to cry.

X

_Know that means I’ll have to leave. Lately I’ve been, I’ve been thinking I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier._

X

The school day was over, and Sora made a break for it. Thank Kingdom Hearts it was Friday. The sun was starting to set by this time since it was quiet the walk back home. At least the way that Sora was taking. She walked she also was deep in thought. Images of Kairi and Riku being together was starting to get to her.

X

_When the evening falls and I’m left there with my thoughts and the image of you being with something else well its tearing me up inside. But we ran our course, we pretended we’re okay. Now if we jump together at least we can swim far away from the wreck we made._

X  

As she walked and thought about, Sora realized that Riku and Kairi no longer needed her. They had each other and they where very happy. And Sora, well she wanted the best for them. So, as she walked home and talked it over with Chirithy, they deiced to head on adventure and invite Donald and Goofy. When Sora got home she first did her homework and left it neatly on the table leaving a note for however comes to check on her to give it to her teachers. Chirithy went to start packing some of their things while Sora texted Donald and Goofy. As she was waiting for them to respond she started having second thoughts.

X

_Then only for a minute, I want to change my mind ‘cause just don’t feel right to me. I want to raise your spirits I want to see you smile. But know that means I’ll have to leave._

X

Sora sighed smiling to herself sadly. She pictured all the times she saw Kairi and Riku smiling without her. Though her leaving the islands was more of for herself, she did want Riku and Kairi to be happy. They really did seem happy without her. Sora went to make herself something to eat and called Chirithy down. Chirithy came down with a cheery tone. The two sat talking about what worlds they where going to visit. While talking Sora got a response back from Goofy and Donald. They said they were able to go. Sora smiled happily. After eating Chirithy cleaned up dinner and Sora went to finish packing.

X

_So, I’ll go, I’ll go. I will go, go, go. So, I’ll go, I’ll go. I will go, go, go._

X

Once Sora was done packing everything she was going need and wanted to take she took it down stairs setting it by the door. Then she left a personal note for Kairi and Riku. It didn’t have much only that she wanted the best of them and that she was sorry for what happened last time they spoke. After that Sora changed into pjs and went to bed with Chirithy sleeping by her side.

“Don’t worry Sora, I will chase those damn nightmares away.” Chirithy said.

Sora smiled, “Thanks, Chirithy I’m counting on you.”

X—The next day—X

Sora had gotten up early thanks to Chirithy. They got ready and did a recheck of all the stuff they where bringing. After that they ate and where talking a little more about the worlds they wanted to visit. Now It was time to get going. As Sora was getting everything ready to get out the door those second thoughts came back.

X

_Then only for a minute, (only for a minute) I want to change my mind, ‘cause just don’t feel right to me. I want to raise your spirits. I want to see you smile but know that means I’ll have to leave._

X

Sora and Chirithy walked out the door and over the Gummi Ship that King Mickey had given them as a gift. Sora and Chirithy loaded all their stuff into the ship after doing one final check. Now they where sure that they had everything they walked into the ship. Sora stopped and looked back at the way behind her. She could see the Paopu tree from where the ship was. It was probably going to be the last time she was going see it.

She says, “So long Destiny Islands. Thanks for being my home.” She walks up the ramp into the ship. She sits in the pilot seat and begins to power up the ship.

“First stop! Disney Castle!” Chirithy cheered.

Sora laughed smiling a real smile. “Alright let’s get going!”

X

_Know that means I’ll have to leave. Lately I’ve been, I’ve been thinking… I want you to be happier. I want you to be happier._

X  

           As the Gummi Ship started to spin up, Kairi and Riku where running its way. They wanted to talk with Sora since they didn’t get to yesterday. When they arrived at her house and saw the note she left for them they immediately rushed over. They saw the Gummi ship was starting to lift off the ground.

           “SORA!” They cried hoping they were loud enough to reach her.

           However, the Gummi ship took off.

X

  _So, I’ll go, I’ll go. I will go, go, go. So, I’ll go, I’ll go. I will go, go, go._

X

Kairi and Riku both feel to their knees watching the ship get farer and farer away. Kairi broke down crying begging Sora in her head to come back. Riku watched—his eyes watered—as the Gummi Ship disappeared into the blue sky like a shooting star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading tell me what you think and please I beg you to be kind and respectful.


	3. Chapter two: A memory returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I will be updating the other AU soon.

**[Two Hours after leaving Desnity Islands]**

Sora set the ship on auto-pilot having the course set for Castle Disney. She wanted Goofy and Donald to know what was going on. She felt bad for keeping it from them, but they were worlds away so, it wasn’t like she could call and tell them she was sick. She didn’t want to cause a fuss because she had a violent cough that made her cough up blood. True they had a right to fuss over her health because of that, but Sora wasn’t that type of girl. Chirithy was resting in its bed reading a book and slowly drifting in and out of sleep. Sora herself was looking at her phone expecting something Kairi and Riku. But nothing. Did they hate her? Or did they think that she hated them? Sora wasn’t sure and wasn’t going to dwell on it since they weren’t contacting her. Sora started playing a game on her phone distracting herself as the ship flew through space.

“You know, after Master Yen Sid helps us figure about those dreams you have we should head to the Pride Lands.” Chirithy said.

“That sounds like a fun plan. Haven’t seen Simba and Nula in long while.” Sora said.

Chirithy nodded flipping a page continuing reading. Sora went back to her game still wondering why Kairi and Riku hadn’t contacted her.

**[With Kairi and Riku]**

Kairi and Riku sat in Riku’s house rereading the note that Sora left them. They weren’t sure if they should contact her. There were questions flying in their heads. Why did Sora just leave them like that? Was it because of the argument? Or it was because of another reason they didn’t know? And another reason was because they felt that if they did Sora would either not answer, or she would, and they would argue again. They were so conflicted. But they had no idea where she was going. Maybe they should contact the others.

“We need to call her.” Said Riku.

“No.” Kairi said.

“Wait?! Why?”

“Because, even if she doesn’t mention it in the note, she needs time. Let’s give her that time. And when she is ready she’ll come back. I’m sure of it.” Kairi said. “We need to have faith in Sora.”

Riku smiled and kissed her lips. “Right. But what about the others?”

“I think its best if they didn’t know. We don’t need a manhunt for Sora. So, let’s give it a month or two. Okay. I have faith that Sora will come home.”

**[ An hour later at Castle Disney]**

The Gummi Ship and finally arrived at Castle Disney three hours after leaving Desnity Islands. When the ship landed, Goofy and Donald where running toward it. Sora and Chirithy exited the ship getting a surprise tackle hug from Goofy and Donald. Sora laughed as Chirithy complained saying that it was getting squished and happened to like breathing. The two got off them and helped them stand.

“So why the sudden adventure Sora?” Goofy asked.

“Well I’m bored.” Sora answered.

They laughed.

“And it wouldn’t be nice if I didn’t invite the two of you along.” Sora explained. “But before our adventure begins we need to make a quick stop at Master Yen Sid’s tower.”

“Alrighty.” Said Goofy.

“Whatever you say Sora.” Donald replied.   

Sora smiles and starts up the ship. The Gummi ship lifts off and heads out of Castle Disney. While flying Goofy and Donald where talking about all they had been doing since Xehanort’s defeat. Sora told them a little about what she had been doing. They spent the rest of the flight laughing and joking. Chirithy and Donald did get into an argument which was resolved by Goofy. Sora laughed at them continuing their way to the Mysterious Tower. After a while Donald took over the helm allowing Sora to rest up. she cuddled with her Chirithy and the two of them slept soundly. While sleeping, Goofy pulled out his Gummi phone and took a picture with him and Donald in the front and the sleeping Sora and Chirithy in the back. He posted it on Kingsgram saying “Look out worlds! Off on a new adventure!” Within minutes most of their friends responded with something along the lines of; “Why wasn’t I invited!?” and “I want to go on an adventure.” Goofy and Donald laughed at the responses. Goofy ordered by Donald replied with, “Sorry but unless you’re a half-pint you can’t come.” That caused an uproar with Axel, Terra, Isa, and Aqua since they were taller ones. While the others were saying they were half-pints. They couldn’t wait to tell Sora and hopefully not get hit with a keyblade because they took her picture without asking.

**[Sometime later at the Mysterious Tower]**

They had finally arrived at the Mysterious Tower earlier than they had expected. Sora was glad because it meant they could leave early too. They walked into Master Yen Sid’s study seeing him sitting in his chair reading something. 

“Ah, Sora.” He said looking at her. “Need the bottle refilled?”

“Yes.”

“Bottle?” Asked Goofy and Donald.

“It’s something I have been meaning to tell you.” Sora said and on que she coughed violently.

Master Yen Sid came to her aid and healed her as Chirithy handed him the medicine bottle. Sora pulled her hand away looking like the small patch of blood. Donald and Goofy where horrified. They asked how long she had been sick, she answered them honestly. When Donald asked why she didn’t tell anyone else, Sora told them that she didn’t want anyone to worry. There was a long pause. Master Yen Sid broke it by explaining that Sora was getting better but she did have a long road a head of her. That was when Goofy and Donald realized something. Since it was unclear if this sickness was life-threating Sora wanted to revisit all the worlds she had been to before the sickness got to be untreatable. Then Sora told Master Yen Sid about her dreams. Master Yen Sid was in shock but that shock soon faded with understanding.

“I had always suspected you where the one.” He said.

“Wait what?” Asked Sora.

“The Cervus Foreteller.” Master Yen Sid explained.

From there Master Yen Sid explained the legend of the Age of Fairy Tales. Sora was in shock. She couldn’t believe a word that was said. She was reincarnated. She had lived a whole other life. She had another family and they where out there. Chirithy was also in shock. The dream eater could not believe that there where other Chirithy spirits. There was a whole world filled of them. Chirithy looked at its bag seeing the start change into a deer shaped head. 

“Gosh! Sora is the fabled daughter of the—,”

“Master of Masters!?” Donald cut Goofy off in shock.

Sora was in shock she then looked at her hand she summoned her keyblade. Not the Kingdom Key. The Cervus keyblade. Donald and Goofy gasp in awe seeing the keyblade. Sora’s head starts spinning. Sounds and images poured into her head. She collapsed.

“SORA!” Donald and Goofy caught her.

Chirithy had also passed out. Master Yen Sid asked them to take Sora and Chirithy to one of the rooms. Sora laid in bed out cold with Chirithy by her side. Donald and Goofy sat around the room soon dozing off waiting for Sora to wake up.

**[Sora’s dream]**

_Sora stood before a mirror. She looked to see herself dressed in an outfit done in colors of brown and a light beige. She looked at her deer mask which was done in similar colors to her outfit. The mask wasn’t heavy which was a surprised Sora because the horns looked a little heavy. Sora then turned to look at her room. It was a simple room with not much stuff. It had a nice single bed with a window that had flowers growing outside before it. The door opened causing Sora to jump a little._

_“Sora.” Called her Chirithy. “Your dad wants you.”_

_“R—Right.” Sora said following their Chirithy._

_Sora walked down the hall and knocked on the door at the end._

_“Come in.” Said a voice._

_Sora entered the room to hear the sounds of large gears and sees a man sitting in a chair. He removed his hood showing his face. He looked like Sora minus the fact he was missing an eye. He stood up and walked over to her._

_“You look so pretty in your Foreteller getup.” He smiled patting her head._

_“Thank you, dad.” She smiled back._

_“Now about your role!” He said turning around._

_“My role?” She asked confused._

_“I’ve given the others there roles and now it’s your turn.” He explained._

_“I see. What is my role.”_

_“Now Sora remember you weren’t planned or foreseen. It isn’t a bad thing. The best things in life aren’t planned. I love you Sora, never forget that. And since you weren’t planned it gives you something special. Something that change all that I have foreseen for better or worse.”_

_“I love you too father. And I understand what it is you want me to do.”_

_“That’s what I want to hear little miracle!” He said laughing. “I’m counting on you to keep the other from murdering one another.”_

_“Of course, dad. I will do whatever I can.” Sora smiled._

_Her father smiled and pulled her into a hug. She hugged back slowly closing her eyes. He pulled away slightly rubbing her head. He then declared that they were going to have a bite to eat outside of the castle._

           **[Back in the real world]**

           Sora woke up slowly and sat up. Her Chirithy also woke up and yawned. Goofy and Donald woke up to the yawn and cheered for joy seeing Sora and Chirithy awake. Master Yen Sid came in moments later. He asked about her dream which Sora explained the best she could. He handed her the medicine bottle and told Sora that finding her family wasn’t going to be easy. It would be better if she looked for her father. He might have an idea of what happened to Daybreak town. Sora and the gang agreed. But this was searching blindly and Sora’s memories where slowly returning. Sora decided to leave anyway saying that she could feel her bond with her father. Or what she thought as her father. Master Yen Sid nodded and told her to follow her heart. She smiled saying that was planning on it. They later left after having something to eat. They needed to make a stop at Twilight town because of supplies and Sora wanted to visit Little Chief.

           “Alright Twilight town here we come!” Shouted Goofy taking the helm.

           “Yeah!” Shouted Chirithy. “I can’t wait to have some sea-slat ice-cream.”

           “So, Sora think we should tell Roxas and the others when we see them?” Donald asked referring to her illness.

           “No.” She said. “They don’t need to know.” Sora said.

           “Are you sure?” Asked Goofy. “But what if you cough and they see?”

           “I have a few more hours before I need to take the pill.” Sora said.

           “If you say so.” Donald said.

           **[An hour later; Twilight Town]**

           The Gummi ship landed in Twilight Town in midday. Sora exited the ship looking at the list she, Donald, Goofy, and Chirithy had put together. Donald and Goofy left to get the supplies while Sora and Chirithy went to get ice-cream. Sora was walking to the ice-cream shop when she heard someone call her name.

           “Sora!” Called Roxas and Xion running over.

           “Roxas, Xion!” She greeted.

           They hugged her tightly.

           “How are you?” Asked Xion.

           “I am good.” She said. “How are the two of you? Dating yet?”

           “No. Not yet.” Said Roxas.

           “I’m sure you’ll both find someone.” Sora said.

           “Yeah, but one thing we have to know.” Xion said.

           “What would that be?”

           “Can we come with you please?” They begged with the best puppy dog eyes they could give.

           “Um…” Sora trailed off.

           “I don’t know. I don’t think Axel and Isa would find it funny that you ditched them.” Chirithy said.

           “We already ditched them.” Said Xion.

           “You two are so dead when they find you.” Sora sweat-dropped.

           “We’re cute like you so we get away with it.” Roxas said.

           Sora blushed and smiled at them.

           “Well I have to think about it but meet me at the clock tower before sun down and I should have my made up my mind by then.” Sora said. “But what some ice-cream? My treat.”

           “Like you had to ask.” Xion laughed.

           They got ice-cream and sat on a bench waiting for Donald and Goofy. They sat catching up when the two had returned. Donald and Goofy sat with them eating their ice-cream. Sora told Donald and Goofy they where going to be staying for a little bit longer. They agreed since there was the theater. Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Xion, and Chirithy went to see one of the silent films while Sora helped Little Chief in the kitchen. Axel and Isa found Roxas and Xion which ended in a scolding for the two former nobodies. Sora came out of the Bistro with few boxes of food. She gave two of the boxes to Axel, Isa, Roxas, and Xion. Sometime later, Sora was sitting by herself watching the others mess around. Hayner, Pence, and Olette had joined them sometime later. Olette, Xion, and Chirithy soon sat with Sora talking. They where talking about what came to mind. Sora and Chirithy did leave out what happened at Master Yen Sid’s tower. Sora then excused herself going for a walk. She stood on the clock tower watching the sun getting ready to set. Roxas and Xion soon joined her. Sora faced them and took one of their hands in her.

           “Xion, Roxas, there is something I need you to do.” She asked.

           “What is it?” Asked Xion.

           “Watch over everyone.”

           “Sure, but why?” Asked Roxas confused.

           “Master Yen Sid as put me on a mission. I don’t know when I will be back or even if I will come back. Which one happens, I need you to keep the others safe. Please.” She asked. “You two are the only ones I trust to do this.”

           “We understand Sora.” Xion said and hugged her somebody.

           Roxas copied hugging both tightly to him. He couldn’t believe that Sora was leaving them like this. Did the others know? Why did only Donald and Goofy got to go? It didn’t seem fair. They wanted to repay Sora for all she had done to bring them back.  They wanted to go with her to help her with this mission whatever it was. But they had to settle with watching over the others. They planned on asking Master Yen Sid about this mission.

           “Promise you’ll call when your mission is over?” Roxas asked.

           “Promise.” She said.

           Afterwards they walked her back to the Gummi ship where the others where waiting. As Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Chirithy boarded the ship, Sora looked back at them and waved. They waved back as Sora turned away holding in the tears. She wasn’t sure if she was very going to see them again. As Sora got into the cockpit, she sat in the cockpit starting up the ship. Chirithy was waving out the window and doing goofy poses. They flew off leaving Twilight Town behind. Now to look for her father.

           “Dad, if you can hear me, guide me home.” She placed a hand over her heart.

           She felt a warm sensation from her heart. She smiled and followed that warm sensation.

**[Somewhere unknown]**

           In a desert place stood a man next to an old beaten chest. He had a black keyblade in hand. He was about to do something when he felt it. A tingling sensation from his keyblade. He gasp knowing what the sensation meant. The man smiled.

           “She’s alive.” He breathed smiling. “Well old friend let’s bring her home.” He said to the keyblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed.


	4. Chapter three: The Land of Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Wayfinder Trio make a appearance and someone becomes a stole away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! I hope you like it.

**[Chirithy’s dream]**

           _Chirithy was skipping through the halls of the castle since Sora had given it some time off to do as it pleased. It suddenly got the urge to see the Master of Masters. It skipped over humming some random tune as it continued to the Master of Masters’ study. Chirithy slipped in through the crack and quickly hid behind something seeing the Master of Masters wasn’t alone. It was the others; Ira, Aced, Invi, Gula, and Ava. What was going on?_

           _“So, Sora is also a Foreteller like us?” Asked Gula._

_“Exactly Gula. She is the Cervus Foreteller.” Said the Master happily._

_“So, she will also have a Union?” Asked Aced seeming already to know the answer._

_“Maybe, maybe not. It’s up to her really.”_

_“Why is that?” Asked Invi._

_“She’s shier than Ava for one and two she doesn’t have a lot of confidence. So there something I need you all to do. If I do vanish.”_

_“And that is?” Ira asked._

_Chirithy was also interested. It knew that the others all had been given their tasks. It didn’t think they would get another one. What did the Master have in mind for them._

_“Keep an eye on Sora. Something tells me she is so much more than we realize.” The Master said with a serious tone._

_“We will master. Sora is like a sister to us.” Said Luxu._

_“Right. Don’t worry Master she’ll be safe.” Ava said cheerfully._

_“That I have every faith in.” The Master smiled._

_Chirithy smiled seeing that it was going to have help watching over Sora. Chirithy then skipped off going to tell Sora. There was no reason to keep this a secret and besides better she knows now than later._

**[Back in reality]**

Chirithy woke with a yawn seeing they where still in the Gummi ship. Sora was in one of the other seats sleeping. She was all curled up in the seat with a blanket that Goofy must have put on her. Chirithy jumped up and snuggled into Sora’s arms and then pulled a book and started reading it. Donald was driving now. Goofy was playing a game on his Gummi Phone.

“Where are going Donald?” Asked Goofy after a while.

“Land of Departure.” Donald Said. “We need to stop. Sometime is up with the ship.”

Goofy and Chirithy looked at the screen seeing a flashing red circle near one of the wings of the ship.

“Alrighty, should I wake up Sora?” Goofy asked.

“Let’s wait until we get there.” Chirithy said.

They nodded as they returned to what they where doing. Chirithy’s thoughts went back to the return of its memories.

**[Sora’s dream]**

_Sora walked down the roads of Daybreak looking for something to do. She wasn’t wearing her foreteller getup. It was too nice of a day to be wearing that. She dressed up as one of the union members. With her Chirithy walking beside her, she stopped at the fountain and sat by it. It was such a beautiful day._

_“Excuse me.” Said a voice._

_Sora looked to see a young man around her age with short ruffled sliver hair. He was a union member. Sore felt her heart skip a beat looking at him. She could feel a small blush on her cheeks._

_“Sorry to bother you,” He said nervously scratching the back of his head, “mind if I sit with you?”_

_“Sure.” Sora smiled. “What’s your name?”_

_“I’m Ephemer.”_

_“Nice to meet you Ephemer I’m So—Soleil.” She said._

_“Nice to meet you to Soleil.” He smiled. “Are you a union member?”_

_“Not yet.” She lied._

_“Can’t decide?” He laughed._

_“You have no idea.” She giggled hoping to hide the blush that was getting bigger._

_He laughed again getting to her laugh to. It was a bit forced but she had no idea what to do. This was the first time she felt like this around a boy. There was an awkward pause as the two of them looked for something to say. Ephemer started talking about some of his friends which lead Sora to ask,_

_“So what union are you a part of?” She asked._

_“The Vulpes Union.” He said. “I think you should join it. Master Ava is really nice and easy to talk to.”_

_“That so?” Sora asked._

_She already knew that and was hoping someone else would learn that too. Ava always was a great listener._

_“Yeah. She gives the best advice.” Ephemer continued._

_Sora smiled and turned her eyes to the sky. Ephemer continued to talk about his friends and the times he spoken with Ava. Sora listened but then she asked him something._

_“Ne, Ephemer…can I ask you something?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“Do you ever wonder why the unions compete? Why is it that they can never seem to get along?” Sora asked never looking at him._

_“I do. It doesn’t seem right. I’ve seen siblings get torn a part because they wanted to be in different unions. It really isn’t fair. I can’t believe the Master of Masters said the unions could never be friends.” Ephemer said._

_Sora grimace remembering that. She was there when he said that. She didn’t agree with it but understood the balance part. But it would be better of the unions where united and where not divided. This town that once a whole, was now divided because of these unions._

_“Just because he said that doesn’t mean that should so.” Sora said honestly. “I understand it might cause an imbalance of power, but we could be stronger together as single union.”_

_“That would be nice.” Ephemer said._

_Sora smiled at Ephemer who smiled back. There was comfortable silence before Sora looked behind them seeing the castle and looked at the clock. She would have to be back soon before anyone realized she was gone. She sighed standing up._

_“Have to get going?”_

_“Yeah. Why don’t we meet here tomorrow?”_

_“Sure!” Ephemer said happily._

_Sora smiled and waved goodbye running to the castle. Ephemer waved goodbye saying, “see you tomorrow Soleil!” Sora then was out of sight as she ran as quickly as she could using her magic to change back into her foreteller getup. Ira was going to have her head for leaving if he found out._

**[Back in reality]**

Sora woke up to Chirithy calling her name. She woke with a yawn asking what was going on. Chirithy explained that they had made to make a stop in the Land of Departure to look at the Gummi Ship. Something was wrong with one of the wings. Sora nodded and got up stretching. Maybe Ventus, Aqua, and Terra still lived here? Sora deiced to go see them. With Chirithy close behind Sora walked to the castle of the Land of Departure seeing Ventus sitting outside reading a book.

“Ven!” Sora called waving her hand.

“Sora? Hey Sora!” He got up ditching his book going to meet her halfway.

He took her into a tight hug and swung her around. Sora squealed in surprise laughing with him.

“When I saw the post about you going on an adventure, I was waiting for you to come here so I could travel with you. I am stuck here.” Ventus said letting her go.

“You want to come with me?” Sora asked a bit panicked.

He nodded, “Yep. I really want to go and see more of the worlds beyond this land. And another reason I am getting stir crazy because Aqua nor Terra are letting me go anywhere.” Ventus complained getting Sora to laugh. “Don’t laugh at me!” he demanded.

“Hard not to with that pouting face.” Remarked Chirithy.

Ventus blushed and yelled at Chirithy getting Sora to laugh more. Ventus grumbled as Sora explained that she was on a mission from Master Yen Sid and as much as she wanted to take him, she couldn’t.

“Why can’t I!? I am going crazy here let me come please!” He begged on his knees.

“Ven…” Sora sighed.

“Pretty please? I promise not to get in the way.” He pleaded.

He was worst than Roxas and Xion. Ventus really did know how to beg. But Sora wasn’t going to give in. Something about this moment filled her head. It was like this had happened before. There was a flash of a memory, but it was gone as soon as it came. Maybe… Sora shook her head of the thought.

“I said no Ven. Just like I told Xion and Roxas when I saw them.” Sora told him.

“Aw…” He whined getting Sora to giggle.

“Don’t worry I’ll call you when the mission is over.” She said. “And can you really blame Aqua and Terra? They did lose you.”

“I know! But I want to explore, go to all the worlds you went to and actually meet the friends you made.” Ventus said.

“Sorry Ven-Ven my answer is still the same.”

 “Don’t call me Ven-Ven!” He demanded making Sora giggle.

Ventus sighs but an idea pops into his head. He takes Sora and Chirithy into the castle calling for Aqua and Terra. Aqua and Terra come and start a conversation with Sora. Ventus sneaks away and packs some of his stuff then sneaks back out the castle and runs to the Gummi Ship. Donald and Goofy where to busy arguing to notice him sneak aboard. He hides in a box with an evil grin on his face. After a few minutes Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Chirithy return to the ship. Another few minutes later after a small argument, the Gummi Ship takes off. Ventus got comfortable in the box turning off his phone and took a nap.

**[Ventus’s Dream]**

_Ventus stood in Daybreak Town square and watched quietly as his friends, Ephemer and Skuld argued. He didn’t have the slightly clue of what they were arguing about. Only that whatever it was they had been arguing like this since noon. Which was about an hour ago._

_“You know something? Ephemer… Skuld… ,” Ventus began getting them to look at him, “I wish I had friends, I’ve always been alone.”_

_They looked at him with sympathy. How could Ventus not have any friends?_

_“If I had a friendship like yours, I would treasure it.” He said._

_Ephemer looked at Skuld and quickly apologized. Skuld apologized herself. They both looked at Ventus and told them that they where going to be his friends for now on. Ventus smiled and said that they didn’t have to if they didn’t want to. This resulted in the two of them dragging him around the town showing him all kinds of fun things._

**[Back in reality]**

Ventus woke with a quiet gasp and was confused. What was that? Who was Ephemer and Skuld? He felt like he was missing something. Something that was very important. It was probably the memories of his past before meeting Aqua and Terra. He never knew why he couldn’t recall that past. He always wondered about it and could never find anything that could help trigger those memories. Ventus settled back down in the box and opened it a little to get some fresh air. He noticed that Sora was now driving the ship. Goofy, Donald, and Chirithy where sleeping around her. He smiled seeing this and closed the box back up. He might have had no idea where they where going but, he knew he was going to get answers about the past he couldn’t recall.

**[Three hours later]**

Ventus was sound asleep in the box until something threw the box on its side. Ventus came rolling out and crashing into something. Ventus groaned holding his head as he sat up.

“Ven!?” Shouted Donald.

“Ven?” Sora looked at him. “I told you—!”

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t help it!” Ventus said cutting her off. “And besides is it really that bad that I can’t come along?”

Sora sighed then ended up coughing. The coughing was very violent to where she was on her knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy?


	5. Chapter four: Ventus learns the truth, returning to San Fransokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does this really need a summary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day? That probably will not happen again.

“Sora!?” Ventus knelt holding her.

Sora removed her hand once she stopped coughing. Ventus was in horror. There was a lot of blood on her hand. Ventus asked Goofy, Donald, and Chirithy what was wrong. Chirithy was the one to explain as Goofy gave Sora her medicine. Donald gave her some water. Ventus couldn’t believe a word of it, he felt like he had a hand in it because he was in her heart for so long. Sora saw this and reassured him that it wasn’t his fault. But Ventus wasn’t convinced, he apologized for his selfishness and said he would leave the moment they landed on a world. But Sora shook her head.

She told him, “What’s done is done. You were not selfish in the slightest. I was being rude by not realizing that you had been a sleep for a long time and had never gotten to see the world better.”

To which he replied, “But, I made you upset and your illness—,”

“It’s alright Ven. I will get better I promise.” She swore to him.

Ven nodded and promised to help in anyway he could. For some reason this moment reminded him, Sora, and Chirithy of a moment very much like this. There was slight flash of a fogged memory but then it was gone. It confused them a great deal. But they soon shrugged it off. Ventus helped Sora sit back down in one of the chairs. He sat with her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“You know, while I was in the box, I had this dream.” Ventus began explaining.

“A dream?” Sora asked.

“Yeah, I was standing in this town square. There where these two people a little older than me, I think. They were arguing about something and I told him how I wished to have a friendship like theirs and if I had that I would treasure it. They apologized to one another and we start doing all this fun stuff. The wired thing is I felt I like now. You know I could never remember my life before I met Aqua and Terra.”

“Did you catch their names?”

“Ephemer and Skuld.” He said.

Sora froze hearing Ephemer. Maybe she should tell him. She sighed and told him what Master Yen Sid had told her. Ventus was shock but then confused why did he have a dream about Ephemer? Ventus thought long and hard as did Sora. Chirithy spoke up saying,

“There is a chance that Ventus might have been a resident of Daybreak Town like us.”

“Then that explains some of the dreams I have been having.” Ventus said. “Too bad I can’t ask Master Yen Sid.”

“Well hopefully this little adventure of ours helps answer the questions you want to ask.” Said Goofy.

“Right.” Ventus nodded.

**[An hour later]**

Sora was now driving following the warm sensation in her heart. Ventus and the others were out cold. She then saw a gateway. Her heart was telling her to go through it. She listened to what her heart was saying and directed the Gummi Ship into the gateway. When the Ship exited the gateway, Sora gasped. It as San Fransokyo!

“Guys get up!” Sora shouted.

“What?” Yawned Chirithy.

The others woke and where awe. Chirithy, Donald and Goofy where very excited to be here again. It meant they could see Big Hero 6 again!

“Ventus welcome to San Fransokyo!” Sora smiled.

“Whoa! This place is awesome!” Ventus exclaimed.

Sora laughed at his adorable face and landed the ship. Sora put on the visor that Hiro had given her. Ventus asked about it and told him to wait and ask Hiro. Ventus was super excited as they walked down the streets of San Fransokyo. Sora and the group made their way to the garage where Big Hero 6 should be.

“Hiro? You home?” Sora knocked.

The garage door opened and five people plus a white robot stood.

“Sora!”

“Hi Hiro!” Sora laughs as they hug.

“Donald!”

“Hey Honey lemon.” Donald smiled as Honey lemon hugged him.

“It’s good to see you again Wasabi.” Chirithy smiled.

“You too Chirithy.” Said Wasabi.

“How you been Sora?” Asked Fred.

“I’ve been good.” She lied. “Baymax.” She looked at the white robot hugging him.

“Hello Sora.” He hugged back.

“Who is this?” Asked Go-Go.

“Guys this is Ventus. He’s a keyblade wielder.” Sora introduced.

“You all can call me Ven. Nice to meet you all.” Ventus smiled.

They group got comfortable in the garage and sat talking. Ventus loved hearing all about Baymax and San Fransokyo. Ventus asked them all about their nicknames which caused a slight up roar with Wasabi. Ventus laughed hearing the story. He loved listening to Hiro talk about how they became Big Hero 6. Then the alarm went off. There was an emergency happening. Everyone scrambled. The group headed toward the emergency. There was large fire happening.

“Sora, Ventus use your water magic!” ordered Hiro riding on Baymax.

“Right!” They said swinging their keyblades they unleashed a large wave of water.

It managed to put out most of the fire. Fred and Honey Lemon got the rest. Now the more difficult part. Getting the people out of building. Thanks to Wasabi and Baymax it was easy getting in. Everyone spilt up into groups of two heading different locations to find anyone that was inside. Sora and Ventus found a family that was trapped by rumble. Sora and Ventus carefully removed the rumble and helped the family out of the building. Baymax was there with the paramedics helping them treat the injured. Within twenty minutes or so, everyone that was in the building was out safely and was now getting treated. Wasabi had found what caused the fire. Turns out it was something or someone had hit the gas pipe. The fire was started when someone either turned on a stove or lit a lighter. Ventus asked why the people smell the gas. Honey Lemon started looking into that. Honey Lemon took the busted pipe that Wasabi had brought back to the garage and with Hiro’s help they started looking for why people couldn’t smell the gas while the cops looked into how the pipe got busted. While all this was happening, Sora showed Ventus around some more. Ventus also had his own visor thanks to Hiro and was enjoying it. The two of them started using the training simulation built into the visor to help pass time. Chirithy, Goofy, and Donald where watching them from the garage.

“You both are show offs.” Donald commented.

“No, we aren’t.” Ventus said.

“Yes, you are.” Donald said.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”      

“No.”

“Yes.”      

“No.”

“Yes.”      

“No.”

“Yes.”      

“No.”

“Yes.”      

“No.”

“Yes.”      

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”      

“No.”

“Yes.”      

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”           

“Yes?” Asked Ventus.

“No.” Donald said.

Chirithy, Goofy, and Sora lost it as did Big Hero 6. Donald gasped realizing what he had said and got into an argument with Ventus. Though laughing Sora was able to stop the argument. Donald grumbled still upset but knowing him, he would get over it. Hopefully.

**[With Riku and Kairi]**

They had been doing good since Sora had left. They where worried through since the days had been passing on the islands. Knowing that some worlds the time was different, it was getting closer to being a month on the islands. Riku was having enough of seeing Donald and Goofy’s posts and went to contact Sora. It went straight to voice mail. She must have either silenced her phone, hit decline, or she was nowhere near it. He realized that he could call Goofy and Donald. He tried but like with Sora it went straight to  voice mail. As he went to try again, he got a call from Aqua.

“Oh, hey Master Aqua. What’s up?” He asked.

“Riku is Ven on Density Islands?” She asked.

“No, not that I know of. Why?”

“I and Terra can’t find him anywhere.” She said worried.

“I’ll keep my eyes out and check in with the King and Kairi. But Aqua, I’m sure that Ventus is fine. You did help train him after all.” Riku said.

“I know. Thanks, Riku.” They hung up soon after.

Riku looked at the sky and sighed. Sora was off with Donald and Goofy doing who knows what and now Ventus had pulled a disappearing act. Great. Riku looked through the islands looking Ventus. He didn’t see the blond and called Mickey. Mickey was going to keep an eye out and said he would call Donald and Goofy to keep an eye out while they where with Sora. From there Riku met up with Kairi and told her what was going on. Kairi was shocked to hear that Ventus was missing again. Kairi tried calling him, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Neither answered. Kairi then called Xion to see if she had seen any of them. Boy was that awkward situation for Xion. Xion said she had seen Sora about a week ago as far as Twilight Town was concerned. But Sora wasn’t with Ventus. After that conversation Kairi and Riku where worried about them. Kairi then opened a group chat telling everyone to head to Master Yen Sid’s because he might know. The others agreed.

**[Back in San Fransokyo]**

Sora and gang had been working their butts off as of late. A lot of fires had been started. The cause was the same. A busted gas pipe and the gas still wasn’t detected by anything. Not even the animals in some of the buildings could smell it. All the repair companies that where paid to fix the buildings where under suspect. But there was still no leads to anyone that do this. Some of the people living in the buildings where suspects. But everyone had an alibi or was no where near the gas pipe to do anything to it.

Right now, Sora and Ventus where in a building that was still on fire. The fire was out of control and they where having a difficultly putting it out. Not even the Fireman where much help. Sora started coughing because of the smoke and illness. He saw the blood as she coughed.

“Sora!” Ventus helped her stand. “Just hang on Sora.” He said trying to get them out. “Hiro come in!”

“I read you Ventus what’s going on?”

“Sora— _*cough*_ —and I are trapped. — _*cough, cough, cough*_ —Third floor I think…” Ventus coughed.

“We’re on the day.” Hiro said.

Sora started to fade in and out of conscious. 

“Come on, Sor—* _cough, cough, cough*_ —a. Don’t you want to— _*cough, cough, cough*_ —find your family?” Ventus spoke to the unconscious Sora.

She was barely moving. Ventus kept heading to a location that he thought would lead them away from the fire. Ventus was not starting to fade in and out of conscious. He felt heavy and saw the floor getting closer with the sound of distorted shouts.

**[Ventus’s dream]**

_Ventus sat in a small field of flowers looking at the sky. He had been training with a union member a few hours ago. He was now taking a break. Today was such a wonderful day. Not a cloud in the sky._

_“Excuse me,” said a voice startling Ventus._

_Ventus looked to see a young man a little older than him and wearing an animal mask._

_“Master Gula.” Ventus went to stand._

_“No, don’t get up.” He said._

_Ventus remained sitting on the ground looking at the union leader curiously._

_“I was hoping to ask you something.” Gula said._

_“Sure. What is it?” Ventus made a curious look._

_“Have you seen Master Sora?”_

_“Master Sora?” Ventus thought then her remembered seeing someone in Foreteller clothing heading to the town entrance. “I think saw her heading out of town.”_

_“Out of town?” Gula seemed worried._

_“Well I might be wrong, but she did look like she was heading toward the town gate.” Ventus explained. “Is something wrong?”_

_Ventus didn’t want to pray but Gula seemed worried and anxious._

_“Well…” Gula looked down, “I, her, and others got into an argument about the unions.”_

_“Oh, I’m sorry.” Ventus said._

_“It’s not your fault. Thank you for helping.”_

_“Anytime.” Ventus said. “Want me to come with?”_

_“No. It’s okay.” Gula said._

_Gula left after that. Ventus sighed the moment Gula was out of sight. He turned around and raced to the northern end of the town. He darted down the old ruin alley finding a little house that was hidden well. He knocked on the door rhythmically and the door opened. The person that opened the door was Sora. She let him. They two of them had been good friends. In secert of course. No one knew and that was how Sora wanted it. Ventus didn’t mind, he knew it was because Sora had a good idea of how the others would react because they were her older siblings._

_“What brings you here?” Sora asked._

_“I met Master Gula today.” Ventus said._

_“They’re looking for me, aren’t they?” She walked to the single window that had an abstract view of the castle._

_“Yeah, he said you guys got into an argument about the unions.” Ventus explained._

_“Pff… more like a shouting match.” Sora said never looking at Ventus._

_“What happened?”_

_“Ira asked me about forming a union. I told them that I wasn’t planning on it. Aced told me that I should and well it went down hill from there.” Sora didn’t continue going into detail about happened._

_Ventus quickly put the pieces together. Sora never was found of the unions. He learned that one day one. Her belief was that the unions dividing the town was the reason there was going to be a Keyblade War. Sora had plans on stopping that. But only the dangerous plans only seemed to be her options. The peaceful ones she had tried but always failed._

_“No matter Sora I’ll help you stop this war.” Ventus said._

_She finally looked at him. “Thanks Ven.”_

_He smiled back. “So, are you going to see them? I made them think you left the town.”_

_“Not yet. I’m still mad them.” She said getting a small laugh from Ventus. “Chirithy,” she summoned her spirit._

_“Yes Sora?” Chirithy asked._

_“I need you get this note to Ephemer.” She said._

_“You got it.” Chirithy said switching bags._

_Instead of the bag with a deer head on the bag there was a star. Soon the Chirithy ran off looking for Ephemer._

_“Are you ever going to ask him out?’ Asked Ven with a shit eating grin._

_Sora blushes, “It’s not like that!” She said._

_Ventus laughed and then stood up._

_“I should get going. See you tomorrow Sora.”_

_“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Sora said._

_Ventus left and ran to his house which was on the eastern side of the town._

**[Sora’s dream]**

_Sora watch Ventus leave as she looked back at the castle. Maybe she should go back. But Sora quickly shook her head and sighed. There was so much that could happen when she got back. And she still wasn’t ready to face them again. So, Sora deiced to spend the night in this old rundown house._

_Morning came the next day and Sora woke up groggily. She didn’t have a good night sleep like she was hoping. Sora dressed as Soleil walked to the fountain seeing Ephemer already there._

_“Hey Soleil!” He waved._

_“Morning Ephemer.” She yawned._

_“Rough night?” He asked._

_“You could say that.” She said sitting next to him._

_“What happened?”_

_“I got into an argument with my siblings. As I told you they are of different unions. They make it work but they were asking me about choosing or joining Master Sora’s union if she deices to make one.” Sora said._

_“But you don’t want to join a union.” Ephemer said._

_“That’s what I told them but then we got into a shouting match. I spent a night somewhere in the northern end of town.” Sora said._

_“Why didn’t you come to my house? My door is always open.” He said._

_“Thanks, Ephemer but I don’t want you to get involved. But enough about me how have you been?”_

_“Well I got back yesterday,” Ephemer began._

_He went into depth about his new adventure. Sora listened and asked questions. He answered them. They were enjoying their conversation. Sora could feel her heart beating harder looking at him. Ephemer was so nice and lively. Oddly he reminded her of her father. Like her father he was understanding and didn’t press seeing how uncomfortable she gotten. He also knew what to say when she needed to hear it. The time flew. Ephemer offered her a place to stay at his place if she didn’t feel like going home. Sora told him not to worry and that she was planning on going home. They said their goodbyes and Sora went back to the little house she was hiding in. Ventus was there setting up some blankets and pillows._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Saw when you where talking to Ephemer that you were tired, so I brought some more comfortable blankets if you plan on spending another night here.” He explained._

_“Thanks Ven.” She smiled._

_“So, are you going back?”_

_“Not tonight.” She said._

_“Well if you say so.” Ventus said._

_“Thanks Ven.” She said as he left._

_“Anytime.”_

_Sora stayed at the hidden house for what must have been a week. She did spend two days with Ephemer during that same week. The whole town was on edge know learning that she was missing. Ephemer brought it up a few times saying he was joining the search. He said how there this one time he spoke with Ava. She was worried, and it didn’t seem she was sleeping well. Sora felt guilty for making Ava like that. But she still wasn’t sure if she could face them. She brought it up with Ephemer._

_“Do you think I should see my siblings?” Asked Soleil._

_“You guys haven’t talked in a week, right?” He asked getting a small nod._

_“Well I think you should. I mean, they’re you siblings Soleil. They love you. They’re just looking out for you and want the best. Now they might have funny way of showing that from your perspective, but I think you have tortured them enough.”_

_“I beg your pardon?” Sora said offended._

_Ephemer froze realizing his choice of words. He laughed it off._

_“Wrong words. Sorry. But you see my point and with them looking for Master Sora, I think it would make things easier for them.”_

_“Alright. So, anything else I should know about the search for Master Sora?”_

_“Well… from I heard from someone in the Anguis union that Master Invi is suspecting that Master Sora has gone to another world.” Ephemer said._

_“Another world?” Sora raised a brow._

_“They’ve looked everywhere in Daybreak Town. So, I think that she might have left Daybreak Town.”_

_“Maybe they just don’t know where to look. I mean there are the still places here.” Sora said._

_“True, but I’ve heard that everyone has looked. There isn’t anywhere else that everyone hasn’t looked. At least here in Daybreak Town.” Ephemer said._

_“Well I have faith in Master Sora. Who knows maybe she is planning on returning tonight.” Sora said getting up._

_“How would you know?”_

_“Just a feeling. See you around Ephemer.” Sora left._

_“Bye Soleil.” Ephemer waved._

_Sora returned to her little hide-away seeing Ventus standing in front of it. He was smirking._

_“You spied on me again.” She said._

_“I couldn’t help it. You and Ephemer look cute together.” He teased._

_“Oh, shut it.” She snapped._

_“So, did he talk you into going to make up?” Ventus asked._

_“Yeah…”_

_“Well we both have offered our doors to you so if things still don’t work out.”_

_“Thanks.” Sora said._

_Ventus and Sora said goodbye. Sora made the walk back to the castle. She used her magic and was now dressed back in her foreteller outfit. When she got closer to the castle she stopped and took a deep breath. She teleported back inside her room. She walked to vanity and removed her mask. She looked at herself then at the picture of her and her father. She smiled sadly at it._

_“Where did you go daddy…?” She asked._

_She got up from her seat and went to her. She went to open it but stopped. How was she to explain where she went? Sora took another deep breath and opened the door. She walked through the halls heading to the meeting room. She placed her ear on the door hearing the others talking._

_“So, none of you have seen Sora?” Asked Ira._

_“Regrettably.” Said Invi._

_“I take full responsibility for what happened.” Aced said._

_“Aced, I think we are all to blame.” Said Gula._

_“Gula is right, we all where out of line.” Ava said sadly._

_Sora removed her ear from the door and placed her hand on the door. She slowly opened it. The Foretellers looked at the door and wave of relief washed over them. They all rushed to hug her. She laughed lightly and hugged back. They asked her where she was and if she was hurt. She promised she was fine. Gula asked where she went, and she said that she had a hiding place that she was never going to tell them about._

_“Oh, come on!” Gula complained hearing that._

_“It wouldn’t be a hiding place if I told you.” Sora countered._

_They laughed. The Foretellers apologized for yesterday and Sora accepted while apologizing herself. They had dinner together and reconnected. Sora and Ava where in her room talking about things. Gula joined them. It became a mini sleepover for them. The three of them where playing games and gossiping a little before they fell asleep._

**[Back in reality]**

Sora woke up weakly to something beeping. She looked around seeing something in her arm. She remembered Baymax called it an IV. She realized that she was in a hospital. She was too weak to speak and was just barely moving her head. She saw Honey Lemon and Chirithy sitting in a chair nearby. They both where sleeping. She looked to her side seeing she was sharing a room with Ventus. He looked okay. Wasabi and Hiro where sitting with. He didn’t need anything to help him breath. How long was she out. She saw him slowly awaken with large groan. The groan everyone up. They rushed over to him.

“What—happened…?”

“Take it easy Ven.” Said Hiro. “Baymax said you and Sora took in a lot of smoke. The doctors and Baymax said that you both should be able to be out of here in a few days.”

“Is Sora awake?” He asked.

“She should be, and she is!” Wasabi said.

Chirithy jumped over.

“Are you okay Sora?” It asked.

Sora smiled and nodded.

“Throat hurts?”

Sora nodded again. The rest of the day was spent helping Sora and Ventus get better. They were recovering quickly. Which was a miracle given the amount of smoke they had inhaled. After some time, the others had to leave allowing Sora and Ventus to talk among themselves before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This was probably the longest chapter I have done ever.


	6. Chapter five: See you around San Fransokyo, off to other worlds we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary, you are going to have to guess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here now I hope you enjoy

**[A few days after the accident]**

Sora and Ventus where back in action. They healed quickly and where cleared for active duty by Hiro and Baymax. The person busting the gas pipes was still alluding them. But Honey Lemon found something interesting with the gas pipe. Not only was it busted prior but apparently the pipe on the inside was lined with something that prevented the gas from being detected by anything. They had no idea what it was but focused on what it was made from. There have been serval other fires since then. As a precaution thanks to the last accident, everyone had to have gas masks which were provided by the local firemen. Luck was on their side since the fire wasn’t all that bad as the one from the accident. Also, Hiro found a way to get more water to put out the fire. Right now, Sora and the gang where sitting on top of the San Fransokyo bridge taking a break and eating some ice-cream. Sora’s thoughts where focused on her dream. She was starting to remember more and more. So was Ventus. Some questions they had where answered by those memories, however those said memories raised more questions. They told one another about their dreams when everyone wasn’t around. It was so confusing and frustrating specially for Sora because none of her memories helped her have an idea of what happened to her father. Maybe that one guy named Luxu would know or have an idea.

“Hey Hiro!” Called Honey Lemon suddenly.

“What’s up Honey Lemon?” Hiro asked as everyone was gathered around a screen.

“This is a type from one of the buildings where the gas pipe was busted. Watch.” She said.

She showed them someone with black suit and rough features walking with a hammer around midnight. He had a medium sized bag on his shoulder. About five to ten minutes later the same man came rushing out. He looked to have a devilish smile on his face. The camera followed him and then there he was meeting up with a group of people. They where laughing and running. One of them looked right at the camera getting a good image of his face. Honey Lemon was able to screen shot it and send it to the police. They then went to the station to lend Baymax’s super sensor once they got a hit on the guy. After which the police went to arrest and asked Big Hero 6 to help. They agreed. Now at the place of the culprits the arrested was about be made. However, the culprits did not come quietly. Fred had to scare them senseless for them to come out. Now the culprits captured and repairs to the ruined buildings underway, Sora and the gang agreed that it was time to leave.

“Already?” Asked Hiro.

“Yeah. We have to get going. It was great seeing you again Hiro.” Said Sora.

“Don’t worry we’ll be visiting when you least expect it.” Said Chirithy.

“And with friends.” Said Donald hitting to Sora’s and Ventus’s past life.

“Uh, huh.” Said Goofy.

“Cool.” Said Go-Go.

“Can’t wait.” Said Honey Lemon.

“I bet they are all great keyblade wielders just like you, Sora.” Fred said excitedly.

“See you around Sora.” Said Wasabi.

“Until next time.” Said Baymax. 

After saying their goodbyes, they loaded into the Gummi ship. Sora was now driving following the warm sensation in her heart.

“San Fransokyo was so much fun! I can’t wait to go back.” Ventus said.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Sora said.

“Baymax was so cool. I wish we had a Baymax.” Ventus joked.

“That would be nice.” Sora laughed.

Donald grumbled as Goofy chuckled. Everyone settled down in a comfortable silence doing other things and starting short conversations. Chirithy was too busy playing a game on Goofy’s phone when it noticed a missed call from Mickey.

“Um… Looks like the King tried calling.” Chirithy said handing the phone to Goofy.

“Uh oh.” Goofy said and called back the king.

“Goofy! There you are! I was worried.” Mickey said answering.

“Sorry your Highness. I was busy in San Fransokyo. Is something wrong?” He asked.

“Goofy is Ven with you?” Mickey asked. “Aqua and Terra have been looking for him.”

“Um…” Goofy looks around. “Nope. Haven’t seen Ven since we visited the Land of Departure.”

“Goofy’s right.” Said Donald. “We would have known if he was on the ship.”

“Alright if you say so. Keep an eye out. Oh, and is Sora there?” Mickey asked.

“I’m here.” She said appearing in his line of sight.

“Oh good. Sora turn on your phone, Kairi and Riku have been trying to reach you.” Mickey said before hanging up.

Sora sighed and pulled out her phone. She turned it on and sent a small text saying she was okay. Then she turned her phone back off. She went back to flying when she felt her key start acting up. She summoned it. Pointing the keyblade at out the window. There was a bright light coming from the tip. That light transformed into a beam and opened a gateway. The gateway didn’t give them time to say or do anything as it pulled the ship in. Everything was flashing red as the ship’s alarm went off.

“Sora! I hate your—,” Donald couldn’t finish that sentence as something hit him.

Everything went black soon after.

**[Sora’s dream]**

_Sora was walking around Daybreak town in her normal foreteller getup. Ventus and Ephemer both where on missions so she was just walking around with nothing to do. She would have helped the other Foretellers with their unions, but she couldn’t help all five and if she helped on then it would cause an up roar. Which was the last thing she needed. She could feel the events in the book of prophecies drawing near. As Sora continued her walk she came across a young girl with orange hair in pig tails training. She looked to be struggling._

_“Excuse me, are you alright?” Sora asked startling the girl._

_“You’re Master Sora!” She looked shocked._

_“That I am. Need some help?”_

_“Ah…well…”_

_“Don’t fret Lady Sora will help you. She can be your secret tutor!” Said Sora’s Chirithy appearing next to the girl._

_“If it is okay…”_

_“As long as one less knows.” Sora said._

_“Of course!”_

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Strelitzia.”_

_“Nice to meet you Strelitzia.” Sora smiled._

_Strelitzia could not believe that Sora was helping her. She was surprised that she was talking to the sixth Foreteller. Sora was very nice and insightful. Sora took a liking to Strelitzia. Ventus had told her about this girl. He had a huge crush on her and said that she was very shy. After a few hours of training Strelitzia went home. Sora also went home but had their Chirithy send a letter to Ventus about working with Strelitzia. Chirithy came back moments later with a letter from Ventus. It was letter of ranting and threats which made Sora laugh to herself._

_“Sora?” Called a voice._

_Everything around her started to turn white._

**[Back in reality]**

Sora woke to Donald, Goofy, Ventus, and Chirithy calling her. They looked very concerned. When they saw her open her eyes they were reviled. For a second Sora thought she saw the Foretellers.

“Sora!” They exclaimed.

“Hey guys,” She sat up with Chirithy hugging her. “What happened?”

“Well that gate-way your keyblade opened up sucked us in and well we crashed.” Goofy explained.

“And now the Gummi Ship is in Gummi pieces.” Donald said.

“Where are we? A new world?” Sora looked around.

“No, we’re back in the keyblade graveyard.” Ventus explained.

With his felt Sora stood up. Sora looked around her eyes catching Gummi pieces there and there. She sighed. First get the Gummi pieces, rebuild the ship, and then wonder why the keyblade brought them here.

“Well let’s gather the Gummi pieces.” Sora said.

Everyone nodded. Each of them ran off in different directions gathering some of the pieces they had seen. When they gathered a hand full they would return to the spot where they had found Sora. The sun was setting by the time they had gathered most of the pieces. Sora was coughing again. This time it was much worst. Sora fell to her knees and coughed up a large amount of blood.

“SORA!?” Shouted the others.

Chirithy pulled out the medicine bottle while Donald used his healing magic. Sora lost consciousness, however. They made camp while wondering what to do. Call the others? Sora might have their heads for that. Ventus sat by her and looked at the sky. He pulled out his way finder. He held it up to the sky and noticed that the light pointed to something in the far distance. He gave it a curious look but then put the charm down and closed his eyes.

Morning came slowly for the group. Ventus, Goofy, and Donald where up when the sun had peaked over. Donald used his healing magic on Sora seeing if it would help. She still seemed to be unconscious but breathing. They went back to gathering the gummi pieces while Chirithy remained with Sora. Chirithy watched Sora breathing as a memory returned.

**[Chirithy’s memory]**

_Sora stood on her balcony looking at the night sky. Chirithy stood next to her worried._

_“Sora…?”_

_“Chirithy we are going to stop this damn war.” She said._

_“How?”_

_“By using…Heart’s Wrath.” Sora said._

_“HEART’S WRATH!?” Chirithy shouted. “Are you positive about this?” Chirithy asked knowing how dangerous that spell was._

_“I am. It’s the only way to save Daybreak and the people I love.” Sora said firmly._

_Chirithy would have augured but that was pointless. Sora was going to go through with it one way or the other._

_“If you say so. But what about the others?” Chirithy asked._

_If the Foretellers found out. They would lock Sora in her room._

_“They’ll be fine. They won’t notice that I’m gone.” She said._

_“Are you sure? Didn’t you father want them to keep an eye on you?” Chirithy reminded her._

_“That he did, but with their Unions demanding more of their attention it should be easy to slip out unnoticed.” Sora explained._

_Chirithy smiled and lost its gloom. If Sora wanted to do this there was no reason why Chirithy couldn’t support, her._

_“Alrighty. This is going to fun!” Chirithy said cheerfully._

_“That’s the spirit Chirithy.” Sora smiled._

_“We’ll be sneaking around like ninjas!” Chirithy did some ninja stances._

_Sora laughed smiling at her spirit._

           **[Back in reality]**

           Chirithy was brought back to the present by Sora saying something in her sleep.

           “Ephemer…” She cried.

           Chirithy wiped her tears and cuddled close to her. Sora relaxed. Chirithy remembered that during the final battle with Xehanort, they saw Ephemer. He helped them by gathering the keyblades of the graveyard and helping Sora use them to defeat the Heartless Tornado. Chirithy remembered how much Sora had fallen for the young keyblade wielder. They were the same age and Chirithy was hoping it would happen. Maybe now Sora would get her chance with him. It only hoped that Ephemer loved Sora too. Ventus, Goofy, and Donald returned with the rest of the Gummi pieces. Goofy and Donald start putting the ship back together while Ventus checked on Sora. Chirithy reported that she didn’t cough and had been sleeping peacefully.   

“She did say Ephemer’s name.” Chirithy said.

“She did?”

“Yeah, and it reminded me that during the final battle, with that Heartless Tornado. You know how all those keyblades helped us?” Chirithy asked.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Ephemer helped her to that. When Sora charged I saw it to. Ephemer. Of course, this was before I and Sora remembered who he was.”

Ventus was in shock hearing that. He looked at the sky with a picture of Ephemer in his head. Ventus recalled that Ephemer didn’t learn that Sora was Soleil until the Keyblade war. How did he know the truth? Ventus told him. Ventus sighed looking back at Sora smiling sadly at her.

“Ephemer…!” Sora awoke with a start.

“You’re awake!” They cheered.

“What happened?” Sora asked.

“Your illness happened.” Chirithy said. “It must have been the dust.”

Sora nodded. “I had a dream…” She said.

“About Ephemer?” Asked Ventus slyly.

Sora blushed and nodded slowly. Ventus and Chirithy chuckled. Then they forced Sora to explain who Ephemer was to Goofy and Donald. They both teased her about liking Ephemer, though they didn’t know much about him, that in turn made them tease Ventus because Sora told them about him liking Strelitzia. Now that the Gummi ship was back together they where going to feel until Sora got a weird feeling.

“Something wrong Sora?” Asked Donald.

“I think he’s here.” Sora said.

“Who?” Asked Goofy.

“Dad…” She trailed off.

The group looked at one another shocked. Sora took off ignoring the others calling her name. She kept running through the graveyard. That warm sensation in her heart getting stronger. She stopped running seeing a man in an Organization 13 coat with a familiar Keyblade standing next to a black box. She had always wondered how her father’s keyblade had fallen into Xehanort’s hands. She took a few steps closer. Something about this person felt familiar but she wasn’t sure.

“DAD!?” She shouted at him.

The hooded figure looked startled and turned around as the others caught up. Ventus, Goofy, and Donald looked at the hooded figure curiously. Their guts where telling them that this wasn’t the Master of Masters. But for Sora’s sake, they wanted to be wrong. The figure did not move an inch like he was stuck in time. Sora dared to step closer to him. The figure moved this time meeting Sora half way. She looked at the figure. The figure removed this hood and Sora swung her keyblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a tough time writing this but I am glad I got it done. Now have a happy Easter!


	7. Chapter six: Xigbar?! … Wait what?! You’re Luxu!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sure you can just tell what this is going to be about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!

This wasn’t her father. This was Xigbar. She thought he was dead. But for some reason he was alive and holding her father’s keyblade. Sora glared at him. Why was he using her father’s keyblade? How was he even live? She saw him die.

           “Sora!” Shouted Ventus, Goofy, and Donald.

           They rushed to help her. But, Xigbar had jumped to move away. Xigbar was smirking the whole time seeing their reaction to him still being alive. But then he sighed a shook his head.

           “How are you still alive!?” Sora shouted, her true powers flaring.

           “Because I faked my death.” He said simply with a slight arrogant tone.

           Sora glared at him and took a threating step.

           “Hey, hey, believe it or not I didn’t come for a fight.” He said trying to calm her powers.

           “Yeah that is really easy to believe.” Spat Ventus.

           “I’m not.” He said. “Look just hear me out.” He asked.

           They lost their stances but remained on guard. Xigbar seemed pleased by this but then frowned rubbing the back of his head. How was he going explain this?

           “Okay in simple terms, my name is actually Luxu.” He said flatly.

           “WHAT!?” They shouted.

           “There is no way!” Sora shook her head. “You can’t be him. Luxu is one of the funniest people I know. There is no way you can be him.”

           Luxu was a nice, dorky, and fun guy. There was no way he and Xigbar where the same person.

           “Oh, come on Sunshine.” He said making Sora freeze.

           Only one person called her that. Luxu. Sora took a step back still in denial. There was no way. She didn’t want to believe that the nobody that was wanted to make her a vessel was Luxu. Ventus saw his and stood in between them. Xigbar/Luxu sighed and looked at the keyblade in his hands. He held up the eye toward Sora. Suddenly memories of Luxu’s role where shoved into her head. She dropped her keyblade, deactivating it.

           “Sora?” Ventus looked at her.

           “Why Luxu…” She asked her voice now broken.

           Xigbar/Luxu rubbed the back of his head again frowning a sigh. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. This was just as awkward for him as it most likely was for her. Something was telling him when he first saw Sora that she was the same Sora he knew. But he made himself not believe that because he saw her die. He remembered the last time they had seen one another.

           **[Xigbar/Luxu’s Flashback]**

           _Xigbar/Luxu stood on a cliff over looking Daybreak Town as tensions grew. He wanted to walk right through Town and to the Foreteller and stop this. But he couldn’t because of his role. However, Sora could do something. But, the girl that was the Master’s Daughter, who also had the ability to change fate, had tried repeatedly with no success._

_“Luxu!” Sora called startling the poor guy._

_“How did you find me!?” He shouted shocked seeing her walk up to him in Keyblade armor?_

_What happened to her foreteller getup? Xigbar/Luxu looked confused and was about to ask where she got the armor from, but she spoke._

_“You don’t have good ideas when it comes to hiding from everyone. That and Father told me your role.” She explained._

_“Did he now? Figures.” Xigbar/Luxu shook his head._

_Sora giggled at his actions for a small moment. But then her face became serious._

_“Luxu…there is something I need you to do.” She said._

_“Sure, what is it?” He asked with a curious tilt of his head._

_“I am going to stop the Keyblade War, I need you to make sure that everyone is returned to Daybreak Town. However, some people will need to be put into a memory pod.” She said._

_“Wait what? Why a memory pod?” He asked._

_“Because what I am about to do is going to put everyone in Daybreak Town to sleep. But there are ten people that cannot fall asleep with them. Those ten are five Foretellers and the Dandelions that Ava has been recruiting.” She explained._

_Xigbar/Luxu quickly put the pieces together. She was really going through with it. Just like her mother._

_“Sora do you realize what is needed to completed Heart Wrath’s?” Xigbar/Luxu asked._

_“I am aware.”_

_“But you know her Luxu,” Said a boy he had never seen before, “once her mind is made up, that’s it.”_

_“And who are you?” He asked pointing the accusing finger._

_“Luxu, this is my best friend Ventus. He is going to be helping me with Heart’s Wrath.” Sora said._

_“Is he aware of what that spell does!?” Luxu demanded._

_“I am. But I’ve gotten close with the Dandelions and I refuse to let them this happen to them. This War—if I and Sora do nothing to stop it—will end in tragedy and they will be the ones picking up the pieces but also suffering for the Foreteller’s mistakes.” Ventus said._

_Xigbar/Luxu wasn’t about to continue this conversation. There was nothing he could do or say to change their minds. Their hearts were sent and least he could do was give a helping hand. Xigbar/Luxu sighed._

_“Alright, I’ll get them to the memory pods. Where do you want me to put them?” Xigbar/Luxu asked._

_“Anywhere you want so long as the darkness doesn’t find them.” Sora said._

_“Deal.”_

           **[Back to the present]**

           Xigbar/Luxu explained his actions and that though they—mainly being Sora, her Chirithy, and Ventus—would never trust him again. He was going to help them just like before. Sora and Ventus looked at one another and nodded.

           “Fine,” Sora sighed, “However, it is true, I may never be able to trust you again. But as a precaution Donald and Goofy—as well as my Chirithy—will be keeping an eye on you.”

           “I can live with that.” He said. “I’m glad you two found one another. If the Master was here he’d be grateful toward ya Ventus.”

           “Really?”

           “Yeah, you’re Sora’s best friend after all.” He said. “Now onto important matters. Like you asked Sora; Daybreak Town is in a deep sleep, and I have the ten you wanted in memory pods.”

           “I recall telling you to hide them in a place where Darkness couldn’t get them.” Sora said. “So, where are they?”

           “I hid them somewhere in Hundred Acre Woods.” He said.

           “Hundred Acre Woods!?” Sora shouted shocked.

           “So, you mean that Pooh Bear and the others’ book has been—,” Donald began.

           “Hiding the people Sora and Ven are looking for?” Continued Goofy.

           “Bingo.” Xigbar/Luxu said. “Any idea where that book is?”

           “Merlin has it.” Sora said. “He should be in Radiant Gardens.”

           “Then that’s where we head.” Said Chirithy.

           Everyone nodded. Sora asked about the box and Xigbar/Luxu told Sora that it had been hidden here for many years and so they were going to leave it there. Sora agreed seeing wear on the box. The group walked to the Gummi Ship question Xigbar/Luxu. He didn’t mind. They had every right to question him. After all he did kind of attempt their murder.

           **[With Riku and the others]**

           Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Terra arrived at the Mysterious Tower hoping to speak with Master Yen Sid. He must have had some kind of an idea on what was going on. Entering the Master’s office, they saw him sitting in his chair reading a book.

           “Ah, Hello.” Master Yen Sid greeted.

           “Hello Master Yen Sid. We apologize for coming unannounced.” Said Master Aqua as they bowed.

           “Not at all. What brings you here?” He asked.

           “We where hoping you could help us find Sora and Ven. They both have need out of contact for some time.” Riku explained.

           “Ah, I see. Well, Sora had visited me a few weeks ago as I recall. I asked her to do something for me and I wanted her to bring Ventus with her.” He lied. “It is something between them and me, so I hope you can understand their sudden disappearance and why I kept you all out of the loop.”

           Master Yen Sid knew exactly what was going on. The book he was reading helped him put the pieces together. He now knew where Ventus had come from.

           “We understand.” Said Terra. “But next time we want to be notified about this stuff.”

           “Of course.” Master Yen Sid replied.

           As they left all four of them realized that Master Yen Sid was hiding something. But what? Now they really needed to find Sora and Ventus. But where to start? Twilight Town seemed like a good idea. Maybe Roxas or Xion knew. Kairi thought that they might still have some kind nobody and somebody connection still. And it wouldn’t hurt to try.

           “I really hope they do.” Said Aqua. “Not knowing if Ventus is okay or not is really starting to get to me.” She said.

           “You’re not the only one.” Said Riku and Terra.

           Kairi placed her hand on her heart. She felt her bond with Sora weakening. She didn’t want to lose that bond. She was going to keep it no matter what. She was going to make it up to Sora. She had to.

           **[With Sora in the Gummi Ship]**

           Sora and the gang were still talking and asking questions while Donald was flying the ship to Radiant Gardens. Xigbar/Luxu was helping Sora and Chirithy remember things, which helped rigger some of Ventus’s memories. Later, most of the ship was sleeping.

           **[Sora’s dream]**       

           _Sora stood on a little cliff not far from Daybreak Town. This was where she and Strelitzia meet up for lessons. Sora had her back turned to Strelitzia as she arrived. Strelitzia could feel the serious and uneasy vibes coming from her tutor._

_“Something wrong Master Sora?” Strelitzia asked worried._

_Sora didn’t answer right away. She seemed to be carefully thinking of her answer. That wasn’t a good sign. Was it because of the Keyblade War. She knew how Sora was against even the thought of it._

_“Something bad is about to happen and I have to stop it.” Sora said._

_Strelitzia new she was talking about the Keyblade War. If Sora was going to stop it then she saw no reason why she couldn’t help. Even if Master Ava had chosen her to be a Dandelion._

_“Can I help?” She asked hopeful._

_“No. I can’t risk you Strelitzia you are the future of Daybreak Town. You must remain here and keep everyone in the town safe. Are we clear?” Sora asked._

_“Of course, Master Sora. I will do everything I can to protect Daybreak Town.” Strelitzia bowed._

_“Thank you.” Sora smiled._

_Strelitzia smiled and hugged Sora. Sora smiled and hugged back._

_“Will we meet again?” She asked._

_“I don’t know. But if you are willing to believe that our paths will cross again then we will.” Sora said._

_“Right.”_

           **[Back in reality]**

           Sora woke to Xigbar/Luxu shaking her shoulder a little.

           “We there already?” Sora yawned.

           “Yep. I think it’s best I stay here in the ship.” Xigbar/Luxu said.

           “Yeah. I agree.” Said Ventus.

           “I’ll got get the book and bring it here.” Sora said.

           Everyone nodded and Sora left the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY EASTER! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter seven: Hundred Acre Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter.

           Sora walked around Radiant Gardens looking for Merlin. He was most likely in the castle, but Sora wanted to be sure. Since he was nowhere in town he had to be in the castle. As Sora walked up to the castle she saw Leon and Cloud arguing.

           “Seriously boys? Can’t help, but be at one another’s throat?” Sora mused walking over.

           “Sora?” Leon questioned. “Sora what are you doing here?”

           “Came to get something from Merlin. Is he here?” She asked.

           “Yeah, he’s in his office.” Said Cloud.

           “Thanks.” Sora said leaving them to argue again.

           Sora walked though the castle looking for Merlin’s office. She found it quickly because he had a habit of talking to himself.

           “Ah, Sora hello. How are you today?” He asked looking at her.

           “I am great Merlin.” She smiled. “There is something I need to ask.”

           “Oh?”

           “Do you have Hundred Acre Woods?” She asked.

           “Ah yes!” Merlin said pulling it down from the book shelf. “Wanting to see Pooh Bear?”

           “Yep. I want to introduce Ventus to Pooh and the others.” She said.

           “Well don’t let me keep you.” Merlin said.

           “Thanks Merlin!” She left.

           “Anytime Sora.” Merlin waved before going back to his work.

           Sora run though the halls of the castle heading back to the ship. She ran into a few people like Yuffe and Cid. She also saw Cloud and Leon one last time. They stopped her to settle the argument they where having. She said for both of them to drop it and move on because it was pointless. Both where dumbfounded and agreed to drop it. Sora then returned to the Gummi ship. Ventus had brought everyone something to eat so they wouldn’t get hungry later.

           “So, are we all going to go?” Asked Donald.

           “I think it would be better if I, Chirithy, and Ven go.” Sora said.

           “What about me?” Xigbar/Luxu said. “I know the exact location.”

           “Xigbar, you might scar Pooh Bear and the others.” Goofy said.

           “Yeah! And they don’t like Nobodies.” Donald said.

           “Damnit.” Xigbar/Luxu said making them laugh.

           “So where did you hide them?” Ventus asked.

           “Give me one minute.” Xigbar/Luxu said getting a piece of paper and a pen.

           After a few minutes of scribbling sounds Xigbar/Luxu handed them a map. Sora gave Xigbar/Luxu a look which made him a bit sheepish, but it was going to have to do. Donald held the book open and Sora used her keyblade. With a flash of bright light; Sora, Ventus, and Chirithy where transported into Hundred Acre Woods.

           “Whoa…” Ventus looked around at the forest.

           “Now let’s see.” Sora looked at the map.

           From what Xigbar/Luxu had drawn; they have to go passed the Wise Owl’s house, passed the Honey Tree, passed Rabbit’s house, and passed the Wood: Hill, look for the rocks that looked like Pride Rock, and look for the cave that looked like a heart. The three of them took off. They ran up the bridge leading to Pooh Bear and Piglet sitting.

           “Sora!” Piglet shouted.

           “Hey Piglet.” She smiled. “Pooh bear!” She hugged the bear.

           “Sora!” Pooh Bear laughed.

           Poor Bear hugged Sora bag as Piglet and Chirithy hugged. Piglet looked at Ventus curiously.

           “Sora, who is this?”

           “That’s Ventus. He’s a friend.” Sora said.

           “Nice to meet you Piglet. You can call me Ven.” He smiled.

           “Nice to meet you too Ven.” Piglet smiled and hugged Ven.

           Ventus hugged back.

“Hello Ven. I am Pooh Bear.”

“Nice to meet you too Pooh.” They shook hands and hugged.

Sora explained that they were looking for someone. Pooh Bear and Piglet offered to help, and Sora told them that it was something that she, Ventus, and Chirithy had to do. The two agreed and where going wait for them. Sora, Ventus, and Chirithy followed the map. They stopped ant talked with the others that they pasted before continuing. Ventus loved everyone. He really liked Tigger. As they got to Wood: Hill, Chirithy stood on the bluff looking for the rock that looked like Pride Rock. But it saw nothing. Soon Chirithy climbed up the tree and got pretty high up. Chirithy looked around now seeing the Pride Rock look-a-like. From there they raced to it. Sora and Ventus could feel the bonds they had forged with the people they had lost memory of. Their bonds got stronger and stronger. They came across the heart shaped cave. They stopped and stared at the cave before taking small steps inside. As they got deeper into the gave they heard the humming of a Memory Pod. They followed that sound entering a white room with a purple-blue hue to it. It reminded Sora of the Memory Pod in Castle Oblivion. Chirithy stood at the entrance of where the cave turned into the Memory Pod room watching worriedly. The pods where divided into a group of two. One side of the room had five pods, the other side had the other pods. Using their hearts to figure out which pods they where supposed to awaken, they went to the opposite sides. They summoned their keyblades and pointed them at the pods. One by one, the pods opened. And there they were. The five Foretellers and the Five Dandelions floating in the safety of the pod. The two stared at the people before them for the longest time. So many emotions where pilling into them. This didn’t feel real in the slightest. Looking at these people while so many good memories flooded their heads caused tears to be shed. Those tears where quickly wiped and they both realized what needed to be done. Sora and Ventus closed their eyes using the bonds they forged with the people before them. Here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, short chapter, sorry about that. Anyway I hoped you liked reading it.


	9. Chapter eight: The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last the ones of the past return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I have been proof reading it and editing it to make sure that everything makes sense and there are no errors.

**[The Union Stain Glass] (A/N: You know when you start the mobile game for Kingdom Hearts? That stain glass you chose your union on. That is where they are.)**

           _The Five Foretellers stood on the strain glass that had a picture of their union’s animal on it. What was going on? They didn’t recall much after… she died. Ira, the leader of the Foretellers looked around seeing; Aced, Invi, Gula, and Ava. He didn’t speak and thought it best for them to speak. But, the others were doing the same thing. This was an awkward situation for them. Soon there was a chime like rumble. They looked around to see images cased in elegant frames. Five of these pictures floated down and hovered behind them. They watched the image played a memory. The images they where looking at was the time each of them had gotten a one-on-one time with Sora after meeting her for the first time. They smiled fondly watching the memory replay. One by one their fondest memories with Sora played. So many good times. Their hearts wrenched remembering one important detail. She was gone. This was bittersweet to them. The one person in their lives who always kept an optimistic view of the world was gone. And they had done nothing to stop it. Nothing. That memory soon came to face them. They watched it over and over, Sora and a person they had never seen before using Heart Wrath’s but before completing the spell something came out of nowhere and stabbed them. They never did get a good look at their murder or do they remember anything after that._

_“You having that replay isn’t good your health.” Said a voice that startled them._

_The memories faded as they looked to see a little ball of light. With a bright flash there stood the one person they never thought to see again. There in the middle of the circle stood Sora with her keyblade in hand. She wasn’t in her armor or foreteller outfit. She was in a mimi dress with a small jacket with a hood. She had a sliver crown pendant around her neck. And her brown hair was in pigtails._

_“Something wrong?” She asked with a sunshine smile._

_“Sora!” They shouted and raced to her._

_Ava and Gula got to her first and threw their arms around her. Invi joined them followed by Aced and Ira. Sora laughed lightly seeing how they knocked her off balance a few times._

_“You’re alive.” Ava said crying._

_“This truly is a miracle.” Said Invi._

_Gula nodded not trusting himself to speak while tears fell down his face. He nuzzled her happily having her back. This was surely a miracle to being able to hug her again._

_“Don’t you dare do that to us again.” Aced said._

_“You are never leaving our sight again.” Ira said._

_“Figured.” Sora grimaced slightly._

_“So, what exactly where you thinking!? And who was that boy with you!?” Asked Gula._

_Sora sighed and was about to explain when suddenly everything started shaking._

_“What in the world!?” Shouted Ira._

_Everything around them went white._

           **[Back in reality]**

           The Foretellers awoke and stepped out of the pods. Sora’s knees gave out and she fell exhausted.

           “Sora!” They called and knelt by her side worried.

           “I’m alright. Just tired.” Sora breathed.

           They hugged her again. This was real. They could feel her heart beat. None of them thought they would ever hear it again. Sora rested her head on Aced’s shoulder barely staying awake. Ava used her healing magic in a hope it would make her feel better. And it did. Sora looked over to see Ventus still trying to wake up the Dandelions. She would have gotten up to help him, however her body was in no condition to move on its own. She explained everything to the Foretellers trying not to stress herself.

           **[With the Dandelions]**

           _Ephemer was the first to wake up. He sat up seeing he was in the Keyblade Graveyard. He looked around seeing Skuld, Lauriam, and Brian. He looked again looking for someone else. Where was Ventus? All he saw where busted old keyblades. That was when it hit him. Ventus was dead. Ephemer felt tears rolling down his face remembering everything. Ventus and Sora where using Heart Wrath when suddenly that guy with a weird keyblade came out of nowhere and killed them. That event never felt his head. A close friend and the girl he loved with all of his heart was taken from him. Dark thoughts started plaguing him. Why didn’t he see it coming?_

_“Ephemer?” Asked Skuld worried._

_“What’s wrong?” Asked Lauriam._

_“Nothing.” He wiped his tears._

_“Doesn’t look like nothing.” Said a little ball of light with a familiar voice._

_“Ven…?” Brain breathed shocked._

_With a bright flash Ventus stood before them. He smiled at them. They looked at him for a minute. When did he get tall? He was shorter than Ephemer last they saw him._

_“Is there something on my face?” Asked Ven seeing that they where just staring at him._

_“VEN!” They shouted tackling him to the ground._

_He groaned laughing as they sat up. They asked if that was some sick joke and Ventus explained everything. As he explained the area around them went white._

           **[Back in reality]**

           Ventus fell to his knees as the Dandelions awoke. They rushed to him and asked if he was okay. He said he was fine. They helped him to his feet as they joined Sora and the Foretellers.

           “So, why did either of you think it was okay to attempt Heart’s Wrath?” Brain asked. “I’m serious!”

           “There was a book I read once saying that Heart’s Wrath is a spell that carries out the wishes and hopes of the caster.” Sora said.

           “Wishes and hopes…” Invi trailed thinkingly.

           “Chirithy there you are.” Said Pooh Bear startling everyone as they looked to see him and everyone that lived in Hundred Acre Woods.

           Piglet, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Owl. They all stood by Chirithy and looked at the Foretellers and Dandelions curiously.

           “Pooh, you all?! What—how—when!?” Chirithy exclaimed.

           “We got worried and started looking. Lumpy was able to help us find you.” Pooh Bear gestured to the lavender elephant.

           “That I did. Hello Chirithy, it’s good to see you again.” Lumpy said.

           “Hi Lumpy.” Chirithy responded completely surprised that the elephant was able to sniff them out.

           “Sora!” Waved Tigger as he bounced over. “What’s with the entourage?” He joked.

           “Friends and Family.” Sora answered.

           “Nice to meet ya all! I’m Tigger.” Tigger said with a hand extended.

           Ira was the first to shake Tigger. “Likewise, I am Ira.”

           “I am Aced.”

           “Invi.”

           “Gula.”

           “Ava.”

           “Nice to meet you. I am Pooh Bear.” Pooh walked over.

           After introductions Tigger lead them out of the cave. Brain was very interested on how Tigger could so easily bounce on his tail. Ephemer was worried about Eeyore since the poor thing always looked so gloomy. Ava was happily carrying Piglet in her arms. The little pig didn’t mind and enjoyed being carried. Skuld loved talking with Roo and Lumpy. Lauriam liked talking with Rabbit. The Foretellers had an informational conversation with Owl. The group soon arrived at Rabbit’s house. In good timing to. Pooh got hungry for honey. They said their goodbyes allowing the Hundred Acre Wood friends to eat. They followed Sora and Ventus back to the ship.

           **[back on the Gummi Ship]**

           Donald, Goofy, and Xigbar/Luxu where sound asleep on the floor. There was light that woke them up.

           “This is the Gummi Ship?” Asked Ephemer.

           “Yep. It’s a little small with all these people. But I think we’ll be just fine.” Sora explained.

           “This is so cool!” Brain said checking out the ship.

           While Brain was looking around he stepped on Donald.

           “Watching where you’re going you, big bologna!” Donald shouted waking up Donald and Xigbar/Luxu.

           “I am not a bologna!” Brain shouted offended.

           “Uh oh.” Goofy said.

           Sora gave a nervous laugh and introduced Donald and Goofy while Xigbar/Luxu and the Foretellers had a private discussion in the lower area of the ship. Donald and Brain where still arguing by the time they came back. Sora, Goofy, Ventus, and the Dandelions and pull Donald and Brain to the opposite sides of the ship to get them to shut up. Sora sighed. This was going to be hard. She coughed lightly scaring Ventus, Chirithy, Goofy, and Donald. They did there best to hide the fear, but Luxu/Xigbar and the Foretellers saw it easily and knew something was up. Thankfully Sora didn’t cough up blood which relaxed the ones that knew. She then thought for a moment. The ship was still parked in Raiden Garden. Why not show them around? Xigbar/Luxu and the Foretellers remained in the ship while everyone else went exploring. The Dandelions where amazed.

           “Look at this!” Skuld held up a trinket.

           “Ooo! I like this.” Brain placed a new hat on his head.

           “Gosh Donald look at this.” Goofy said pointing to something.

           “Whoa…”

           “Look at theses stuff animals!” Lauriam said pointing to the cute plushies.

           Skuld gasped. “They are so cute. Look there’s a unicorn, a bear, a snake, a leopard, and fox! Sora, you should get these for the Foretellers.” 

           “I don’t see why not. But does anyone have enough to buy all this?” Asked Ephemer.

Everyone checked their pockets and sighed. Sora thankfully had a lot of munny because she was able to buy them the souvenirs.

“You don’t have to Sora.” Said Lauriam.

“It’s okay. Besides I can tell that you’re all broke.” She said a knowing look.

They all laughed nervously and gave into Sora’s generosity. The stores they went to where a little small so sometimes they were pushed together. It was awkward for Sora and Ephemer so the two attempted stayed as far as they could from one another. They had no idea on how to face each other which was understandable given all that had happened.

“You know,” said Brain, “This place reminds me of Daybreak in some way.”

“I know. This feels a lot like Daybreak.” Skuld said.

“But our castle is much cooler.” Said Ventus getting them to laugh.

“An don’t forget our town square is much cuter.” Lauriam said.

“That everyone can agree on.” Sora said with a smile.

After a bit more shopping they came back. Sora had given the Foretellers the plushies. She ratted Skuld out since it was her idea. Not that the Foretellers minded the gift it was thoughtful, and Sora had spent her munny on it. And it wasn’t like the Foretellers didn’t like the gifts either. Then they leave Raiden Garden. The ship was filled with conversation as the Dandelions told the Foretellers all about what they had seen. Now far from the world of Raiden Garden Sora noticed something wrong with the Gummi Ship. Something was up with its wing. They where going to need to land soon before it became a problem. Sora pulled up the Gummi Map looking at nearby worlds. Hercules’s world was nearby. That was going to be their next stop.

“Is there something wrong with the ship?” Asked Ira.

Everyone turned their attention to the screen that had a red flashing circle on the wing.

“Gee, Donald and I fixed that back in the Land of Departure.” Goofy said.

“Maybe it was the crash?” Asked Donald.

“Crash?” Asked Invi.

“We’re thinking it might have been the world, but yes. We did crash but we didn’t get hurt.” Sora said.

“Either way we are going need to land before it becomes a problem.” Said Aced.

“Well luck is on our side because there is an old friend’s world nearby.” Sora said plotting a course.

“And this old friend is?” Asked Gula.

“This his name Hercules. Son of Zeus who is the King of the Gods, hero of Greece.” Sora said causally.

“So, you’re old friend is a—,” Brain trailed off.

“GOD!?” Shouted the others.

“Yep. That was same reaction I had when he told me.” Sora said.

Everyone settled down and got comfortable. Donald offered to drive, and Sora let him. She sat by Ava and was asked about other worlds she had visited.

“Donald’s magic helps us blend in. Something about keeping the world order. Which when he first told me it sounded like border. One time we went into a computer, being a lion was kinda hard, we became sea creatures, we got to be monsters twice, being pirates awesome, we met this robot named Baymax, and we got to meet Santa.” She explained.

“That is incredible Sora.” Said Gula.

“Sea creatures? That must have been fun.” Said Skuld.

“Pirates, did you blunder treasure?” Asked Lauriam.

“HA! I wish.” Sora said.

“What was Santa like?” Asked Ephemer.

“Just as jolly as the stories say.” Sora answered.

“And this Baymax?” Asked Ava.

“He’s a robot that activates when you saw “ow” and he says, “Hello I am Baymax your personal Healthcare Companion”. He knows everyone about taking care of people and knows how to make them feel better.” Sora said. “He looks like a large marshmallow.”

Now this sounded interesting. A robot that knew healing? Very interesting. Brain new that he had to meet him now.

“When can we meet him?” Asked Brain interested.

“Whenever you’d like.” Sora said laughing.

“You have grown a lot Sora.” Ira said suddenly.

“I like to think I have. But I know I still have a long way to go. In a way I think we all have.” Sora said.

On the way to see Hercules the ship was filled of conversation about all of Sora’s adventures. Ephemer didn’t ask Sora much since he still felt a little awkward. But, he wanted to get the chance to speak with Sora one on one with no one around. Just to the two of them like before. Sometime later most of the ship had fallen asleep. Ephemer was one of very few awake. But he too slowly succumbed to sleep.

**[Ephemer’s dream/flashback]**

_Ephemer was sitting by the fountain just enjoying some free time when he noticed Soleil walking over. She was so pretty._

_“Hey there Ephemer!” She waved._

_“There you are! It’s about time! I’ve been waiting for about an hour for you.” He smiled with a short laugh._

_“Well, there mister at least I’m not a day late.” Soleil shot back._

_Ephemer was confused but then looked sheepish. He scratched his cheek if his index finger._

_“O-Oh… Y-You’re still mad about that? I said I was sorry…” Ephemer replied ashamed._

_Suddenly Soleil started laughing. Ephemer looked at her even more confused._

_“Huh? Why are you laughing?”_

_“I was joking.” Soleil laughed._

_“You were joking!? C’mon! Don’t scare me like that. I was really scared.” He said nervously._

_Soleil stopped laughing and sighed smiling still. Ephemer was pouting that Soleil that riled him so easily. Soleil then made a comment about his pouting face making the poor boy blush violently. He then shouted at Soleil making her laugh again. He sighed taking her hand telling he all about his day and what he was doing. He took her to the café and the spent the day eating a sweet and talking. Soleil was very nice and understanding. He enjoyed her company. Never did she yell at him or anything like that. He was grateful for that. He liked how understanding she was. Always had a smile._

_“So, Sora how are your siblings?” Ephemer asked._

_“Great! They’re still busy which means I can’t hang out with them all together, but we make it work.” Sora said._

_“I hope you guys get a to be real family day soon.” Ephemer said._

_Soleil nodded and looked around at the lively town._

_“Sometimes I wonder why Master Sora can’t get herself to make a union.” Ephemer wondered. “It would make things a little easier right?”_

_“No, Daybreak would be ever more divided.” Soleil said. “If you think about it, our home has been divided by the unions. Why help that division since it only causes problems?” Asked Soleil._

_“Yeah, I guess.” Ephemer sighed remembering all the fights he almost got into with people from other unions._

_There was one store they entered with something that Ephemer bought as an apology for being a day late on that one day. It was a stuff plushie that looked like a dog with gold fur and red collar. Soleil loved it and said she was going to keep it forever. Ephemer blushed and she teased him about the blush on his face. They continued their day until the sun was about to go down. Soleil gave him a hug thanking him again for the plushie. He blushed and hugged back. He offered to walk her home, but she said it was okay and said that her siblings would kill him if they saw him. He let her leave._

_“You love her.” Said his Chirithy._

_“I do. With all my heart.”_

**[Back in reality]**

Ephemer woke to coughing. As did the whole ship. They looked to see Sora with her hand over her mouth.

“Sora?” Asked Ava worried.

Sora was coughing a storm and wasn’t stopping. Her Chirithy began to freak out. What was going on? That’s when he saw it. The blood coming from Sora’s hand.

“Sora!?” Shouted the Dandelions.

Sora finally stopped coughing. She removed her hand and looked like she was about to pass out. Ava and Gula acted quickly using cure to help. Chirithy got a rag and Invi cleaned up the blood. Sora soon passed out in Ira’s arms. He held her close as everyone but a few where wondering what was happening.

“Chirithy explain.” Demanded Aced.

“She’s been like this for a while now.” Chirithy said timidly. “We don’t know what’s wrong. Master Yen Sid and Merlin believe that it was from using the X-Blade.”

“The X-Blade?” Asked Lauriam.

As far as Lauriam knew using the X-Blade was forbidden because it was so powerful.

“The thing is, she didn’t have a choice but to use it. Some nut-job named Xehanort had opened Kingdom Hearts. The only way to close it back up was to use the X-Blade. Sora nearly died doing that.” Ventus explained.

“How long have you known?” Asked Ira.

“I, Donald, and Ven found out about a month or so ago.” Said Goofy.

“I, Master Yen Sid, and Merlin have known the longest. Master Yen Sid and Merlin where able to make medicine that had been helping. Sora asked us not to say anything. You know how she is, she doesn’t want others to worry. Always puts others before herself.” Chirithy said.

The Foretellers and Xigbar/Luxu looked in understanding since they knew Sora. Now they had to focus on getting to Hercules’s world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. I will having you readers vote on the story you want to see more soon.


End file.
